Dobe's Special Present
by denayaira
Summary: Hari yang dinanti-nantikan oleh mereka berdua akhirnya datang juga... tapi bagaimana caranya hadiah diserahkan kalau maaf saja tak ada? ― Sasuke/Naruto. Shounen-ai, one-shot, 3219 words. Sekuel dari Teme's Special Present. Special Fic for Uzumaki Naruto! Read and review if you don't mind.


**Author's Note:**  
Telattelattelattela— *dibekep*  
Yah… lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak… TT^TT

* * *

**Disclaimer:**  
I do not own Naruto. Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's Son, and he was born today!—maunya sih bilang gitu. Tapi telat. *dirasengan*

* * *

Satu lagi pagi yang dingin musim gugur. Matahari masih malu-malu memancarkan sinarnya. Meski begitu pagi ini tak ditemani awan-awan tebal seperti hari-hari kemarin, para awan dingin yang terus saja menjanjikan hari-hari hujan di musim gugur.

Di pagi buta ini, sebuah benda elektronik berbunyi cukup keras di kamar seorang pemuda, yakni di dalam kamar tidur dari apartemen yang kini hanya ditinggali oleh satu orang… Uchiha Sasuke.

Dengan tubuh lemas dan mata yang masih tertutup, pemuda berambut hitam itu menggerakkan badannya keluar dari selimut putih. Tangannya meraba-raba serta meraih jam digital kotak berwarna hitam beraksen biru yang berdiri di atas sebuah meja kecil yang berada tepat di sisi ranjang sang Uchiha. Namun ada yang aneh pagi ini. Meski jemarinya telah meraih tombol untuk menghentikan suara alarm, bunyi elektronik menyebalkan itu masih saja meraung.

Kali ini Sasuke benar-benar membuka kedua mata onyxnya serta memfokuskan pendengarannya, mencari tahu darimana gerangan suara itu berasal. Sebuah gadget kecil yang tergeletak di atas kasurnya adalah pelaku suara berisik itu. Sasuke pun segera merain benda itu: ponselnya sendiri.

Satu tombol ditekan, dan ruangan ini kembali sunyi.

Sasuke yang masih belum sadar benar ini hampir mengernyitkan dahi. Ada pengingat apa memangnya hari ini?

Sedetik kemudian, kedua mata onyx itu melebar mendapati baris demi baris kata-kata yang terpampang di layar ponselnya. Dan setelah itu, hembusan napas panjang keluar dari sang pemilik ponsel.

"Akhirnya hari ini datang juga…" lirihnya.

* * *

_A Naruto Fanfiction, birthday fic for Uzumaki Naruto,_

_Teme's Special Present's Sequel,_

**Dobe's Special Present**

**By: Chiaki Megumi**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Konoha Gakuen**_

_**7 Oktober, 15.27.**_

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang memandang tajam seorang pemuda lain yang sedang berada hanya semeter di hadapannya. Mata birunya berkilat dengan amarah. Dahinya berkerut dan ia merengut. Tangannya terlipat di depan dada, sementara salah satu kakinya menginjak bola basket berwarna oranye cerah yang biasanya tak berada di lantai. Tak sedikitpun ia mempedulikan orang-orang di sekitar loker sekolah yang sedang memperhatikan tingkah laku mereka sekarang.

Di hari ini, jam ini, menit ini dan detik ini, seorang Uzumaki Naruto sedang amat sangat marah.

"Dua kali, Uchiha," katanya… ia lalu terdiam, mengatupkan giginya sejenak dengan penuh emosi sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan, "…sudah dua kali aku menolerir kesalahanmu. Dan hari ini, kau melakukan yang ketiga! Kau pikir itu menyenangkan, hah?!"

Orang yang ditegur, Uchiha Sasuke, tak sedikitpun mengubah ekspresi wajahnya… apalagi gestur tubuhnya. Mungkin hanya dia orang yang bisa membuat sikap saat 'dipuji' dan 'dimarahi' tidak jauh berbeda.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak bermaksud begitu, dobe," balasnya dingin, tak sedikitpun ragu mengucapkan nama panggilan 'kesayangan'-nya itu, "kau sendiri tahu hari ini aku—"

"Aku tahu, brengsek!" potong Naruto kesal, "aku tahu kau masih sibuk dengan siswi-siswi manja anggota baru klub panahmu! Tapi demi Tuhan, Sasuke, yang tadi itu babak final! Aku sudah cukup bersabar kau tidak datang di babak penyisihan maupun semi-final pertandingan basketku karena kegiatan klubmu sendiri. Kupikir kalau kau datang di babak final, itu sudah cukup bagiku. Tapi lihat! Lagi-lagi kau tidak datang! Apa gunanya kau datang memberi selamat kalau kau tidak menontonnya semenit pun, hah?!"

Nampaknya kali ini sang Uchiha ikut terbawa emosi. Kedua mata onyx hitamnya mulai memancarkan amarah dan ia hampir melotot ke arah kekasihnya.

"Naruto, kubilang—"

"Aku tidak mau dengar alasan bodoh apapun darimu, Baka-Suke!" balas Naruto sambil menutup-nutupi telinganya, seakan itu akan menghalangi suara apapun yang keluar dari Sasuke nanti.

Sejenak Sasuke membuang muka dari Naruto, tidak ingin melihat tingkah laku kekanak-kanakan pemuda itu terus-terusan. Namun setelahnya ia mendengus kesal dan membalas sambil memandang tajam pada pemuda itu, "Toh kau sudah menang. Ada atau tidaknya aku bukan masalah 'kan?"

"Jelas itu masalah!" seru pemuda bermata biru itu, ia semakin kesal dengan semua balasan Sasuke. Meski begitu, Naruto malah tiba-tiba tak lagi ingin berseru. Tanpa sadar ia hampir menunduk, tak mampu memandang langsung ke wajah Sasuke.

"Menang sekalipun…" lirihnya dengan sorot mata yang mulai terisi dengan kesedihan, "menang berkali-kali pun tidak ada gunanya… tidak ada gunanya kalau kau tidak ada di sana. Aku… aku hanya—"

"CHILDISH," potong Sasuke dingin tanpa menatap wajah kekasihnya.

Akhirnya kata yang sangat ingin Sasuke ucapkan sedari tadi keluar juga dari mulutnya.

Kata ini benar-benar sukses membuat Naruto terpaku selama beberapa detik. Dan detik berikutnya, pemuda itu diam menunduk, poni pirang menutupi dahi maupun matanya. Ia mengambil benda bulat yang sedari tadi berada di bawah kakinya itu dengan kedua tangan dan berkata, "Teme… kau memang…" Naruto meremas bola basket tak bersalah itu dengan sepenuh tenaga, sebelum—"BRENGSEK!!"—satu shoot keras menubruk jidat Sasuke dengan telak.

Sang MVP lalu meninggalkan ring basketnya yang jatuh terduduk di lantai.

* * *

_**Bar Spiral**_

_**9 Oktober, 21.58**_

Naruto menghela napas panjang. Lagi.

Kemeja putih, celana panjang hitam serta celemek pendek sederhana berwarna sama masih melekat di tubuhnya. Matanya sendiri masih memandangi ponsel berwarna hitam beraksen oranye yang berada di tangannya, benda yang baru saja ia gunakan untuk menghubungi Sasuke beberapa detik lalu.

"Tidak aktif…" …ataukah memang sengaja?

Sasuke memang bukan orang yang suka tidur larut malam atau punya kegiatan sampai dini hari sepertinya. Tapi Naruto yakin pemuda itu seharusnya belum tidur saat ini. Apalagi handphone Sasuke tidak lagi aktif setelah beberapa kali ia hubungi. Ya. Setelah beberapa kali dihubungi dan tidak mengangkat, Sasuke malah menonaktifkan ponselnya—atau setidaknya begitu pikir Naruto.

Pemuda berambut keemasan ini menyimpan ponselnya di saku. Ia pun meraih tongkat pel, kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya membersihkan lantai keramik di sela-sela para meja berbentuk bundar di bar sang kakek.

Tangan dan kakinya terus bergerak, tapi lagi-lagi mata birunya menerawang. Ia tak bisa berhenti memikirkan tentang pertengkaran bodohnya dengan Sasuke beberapa hari lalu… belum lagi semua sikap yang Sasuke tunjukkan setelah itu.

Dua hari. Dua hari penuh tanpa komunikasi. Dua hari penuh tanpa pesan maupun telepon. Dua hari penuh tanpa obrolan meski mereka berada di kelas yang sama. Dua hari penuh… bahkan tanpa tatapan matanya!

"Aaargh!!" Naruto akhirnya mengerang frustasi. Rambutnya yang sudah acak-acakan semakin berantakan saja karena ulah jari-jemari kecokelatan miliknya. Dikatupkan giginya erat-erat. Dipelototinya ember berisi air pel tak bersalah di atas lantai.

Kesal. Ia sungguh kesal. Kesal pada Sasuke yang hari itu tidak datang ke pertandingan final di sekolahnya. Kesal pada Sasuke dan mulut tajamnya. Kesal pada Sasuke yang mengacuhkannya. Kesal pada… kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang begitu egois.

Andai saja waktu itu dia tidak marah, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Andai ia tidak emosi, mereka tidak akan bertengkar, dan Sasuke masih akan berbicara dengannya. Tapi masalahnya… dia terlalu butuh. Dia terlalu membutuhkan keberadaan—

"Hei bocah!" sebuah suara parau menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya.

Ia mendongak dari meja dan mendapati seorang pria dan seorang temannya sedang memandangnya sinis. Pria yang sepertinya karyawan itu (terlihat dari jas dan kemeja yang masih melekat di tubuhnya) bisa ia pastikan sedang dalam keadaan mabuk. Naruto sudah cukup lama bekerja di bar kakeknya ini untuk memahami hal itu. Ia juga masih ingat benar pesan kakeknya saat pertama kali ia bekerja di sini, 'Jangan pernah berurusan dengan pelanggan yang sedang mabuk berat.'

"Pulang sana!" seru pria itu padanya sebelum meneguk bir langsung dari botolnya lalu melanjutkan dengan suara keras mencemooh, "Sudah waktunya minum susu, cuci muka dan tidur~! Hahaha!"

Teman pria itu menyusul kalimatnya dengan tawa mengejek.

Oh, OK, Uzumaki Naruto tak sesabar itu. Terlebih jika ia sedang dalam keadaan tertekan karena masalah kekasihnya.

Pemuda berambut keemasan ini menunduk dan meraih ember berisi air kotor di kakinya. Ia lalu berjalan menuju meja kedua pria itu sambil membawa ember, sedikitpun ia tak peduli pada pandangan aneh yang mereka lemparkan ke arahnya. Naruto lalu berhenti dan berdiri di sisi meja kedua orang itu.

Ia memandang tajam pria itu tepat di mata dan berkata dingin, "Anda juga tuan," siraman air kotor menyambut wajah pria itu, "waktunya cuci muka dan tidur."

Ternyata butuh beberapa detik bagi pria itu untuk bereaksi. Namun untungya, saat sebuah bogem mentah siap terkirim untuk Naruto, Jiraiya sudah berada di sana dan menahan si pelanggan.

"Ero-Sannin!" serunya emosi, "Aku pulang!" dengan itu, Naruto melepaskan celemek hitam yang melingkar di pinggang. Pemuda ini bergerak cepat menuju pintu kaca bar Spiral dan memandang sinis pada pria yang sedang ditahan oleh sang kakek.

"Besok," katanya, "tidak akan ada lagi orang yang disebut 'anak kecil' di bar ini."

"T-tapi Narut—hei!"

Pemuda berambut keemasan ini membiarkan pintu bar tertutup di belakangnya, meninggalkan sang kakek yang kebingungan—berseru memanggilnya namun masih terus berurusan dengan pria mabuk yang ingin memukul cucunya itu.

Tapi Naruto sungguh sama sekali tak peduli. Ia terus saja berjalan kesal menyusuri jalan pertokokan dengan langkah-langkah yang lebar, menembus angin malam dan minimnya cahaya. Tangannya membuka dan melonggarkan kerah kemeja putihnya dengan cepat, tak lupa ia juga menggulung lengan kemejanya hingga siku, pengganti sementara t-shirt oranye yang terpaksa ia tinggalkan di bar sang kakek.

Ya, besok, 10 Oktober, tak ada lagi pemuda di bawah umur yang bekerja di bar kakeknya hingga larut malam. Dan tak akan ada lagi orang yang bisa mengejeknya karena umur. Karena besok adalah hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-17. Dan besok… besok pula hari yang ia janjikan dengan Sasuke.

Langkah Naruto tiba-tiba terhenti.

Bagaimana…

Bagaimana ia bisa memberi hadiahnya pada pemuda itu kalau Sasuke bahkan tak sudi memandangnya?

* * *

"Hn, catatan itu juga perlu ditinggalkan. Baik, terima kasih," Sasuke lalu mengakhiri pembicaraannya dan menyimpan kembali ponselnya.

Pemuda bermata onyx ini membuang napas dan duduk kembali di kursi yang berada tepat di sisi meja makan, berniat menghabiskan sarapannya. Setelah semua persiapan hari ini selesai, langkah terakhir hanyalah memberitahu Naruto… dan, harus diakui, mungkin itu yang paling sulit.

Ia memang sudah mempersiapkan semuanya matang-matang. Di beberapa hari terakhir waktunya habis untuk mempersiapkan segala sesuatu demi hadiah ulang tahun Naruto hari ini. Tapi mungkin persiapan mentalnya sendiri justru kurang. Pikirkan saja, bagaimana cara terbaik bagi seorang Uchiha untuk meminta—

Ponselnya berbunyi.

Sasuke merogoh kantong celana hitam yang sedang ia gunakan, dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Satu pesan belum terbaca. Ia segera menekan tuts dan membaca pesan itu…

_**Sender: Naruto**_

_**Subject : 'Hei, teme…'**_

_**Tidak bisakah… aku mendapatkan sepaket maaf sebagai kado ulang tahunku?**_

Sebuah senyum tipis terukir di bibir sang Uchiha. Sasuke pun segera mengetik balasan untuk sang kekasih dengan jari jarinya.

_**Tentu, dobe.**_

Helaan napas keluar lagi dari pemuda itu, kali ini bisa dipastikan karena lega. Ia meraih gelas jus buahnya dan mulai meneguk. Namun nampaknya takdir belum mempersilahkan Sasuke menikmati sarapannya lebih lama, karena tegukan keempatnya lagi-lagi terpaksa dihentikan… kali ini oleh suara bel.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Sasuke untuk sampai ke pintu apartemennya dan mendapati siapa gerangan yang mendatanginya pagi-pagi begini; seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang—sesungguhnya—sangat dinantinya. Pemuda bermata biru yang menjadi kekasihnya… sekaligus juga pemuda yang sedang berulang tahun hari ini.

Pemuda yang menjadi sang tamu itu berdiri kaku dengan kedua tangan yang terselip dalam saku jaket oranye miliknya, ia memakai kemeja berwarna hijau muda, tidak mengenakan kemeja putih atau bagian seragam sekolah apapun pagi ini—jelas, ini hari Sabtu, hari libur sekolah mereka.

"Err," pemuda itu membuka suara, wajahnya merona… entah karena dinginnya cuaca pagi atau karena hal lain, yang pasti ia berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menjelaskan apa tujuan kedatangannya kemari pagi-pagi begini… "Kebetulan aku sedang jogging di sekitar sini…" katanya, mungkin sedang lupa kalau apartemen Sasuke dan apartemennya berjarak dua stasiun saking tegangnya, "lalu kau membalas SMS-ku, jadi kupikir tak ada salahnya aku singgah untuk mengambil had—AKH!"

Sasuke tak membiarkan Naruto menyelesaikan penjelasan bodohnya. Pemuda bermata biru itu keburu ditarik masuk ke dalam apartemen. Saat pintu ditutup, Naruto didorong hingga punggungnya tersandar di daun pintu berlapis logam itu. Dan saat ia berniat mengeluarkan suaranya, giliran mulutnya yang dibungkam oleh pemuda berkulit putih itu—dengan bibir Sasuke sendiri sendiri.

Ia tak mampu menghitung berapa lama waktu yang berjalan setelah itu. Naruto selalu merasa begini setiap kali bibir mereka bertemu. Kelembutan yang didapatnya dari sang kekasih membuat ia seakan kehilangan akal… tak mampu bernapas, tak mampu menghitung, tak mampu berpikir… tapi rasanya tak ingin berhenti. Sayangnya kebutuhan akan oksigen membuat mereka harus berhenti.

Masing-masing pemuda masih terengah, napas hangat keduanya saling beradu. Wajah mereka masih berhadapan, dan mata mereka masih terus berpandangan erat. Wajah Naruto hampir bersemu merah. Jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang. Suhu tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja meningkat, dingin pagi yang ia rasakan barusan tak lagi tersisa sekarang.

Kedua tangan Sasuke masih belum berubah posisi, masing-masing lengannya bertumpu pada pintu, di sisi kepala pirang Naruto. Tubuhnya sendiri masih menempel erat pada tubuh Naruto, seakan tengah mengunci pemuda itu agar tidak pergi dari sisinya, tidak pergi meninggalkannya.

"…kau lambat, utsuratonkachi," kedua bibir Sasuke berucap tepat sesenti di hadapan bibir Naruto, mata onyx masih melekat erat dengan mata biru sang Uzumaki.

Tanpa memutuskan pandangan mereka, pemuda pirang itu membalas ketus, "Memangnya siapa yang mengacuhkan telpon dan pesanku, brengsek?"

Sasuke menggerakkan tangan kanannya dan meraih pipi Naruto dengan jari-jemarinya. Awalnya itu membuat Naruto bergidik, namun dengan cepat tubuhnya terbiasa dengan sentuhan jemari hangat sang Uchiha di pipinya… maupun kehangatan tubuh sang pemilik jemari yang terus saja berhimpitan tepat di depan tubuhnya. Mata onyx ini sendiri tidak juga beralih dari kedua mata Naruto. Tidak bosan rasanya memandang terus pada iris mata indah berwarna biru langit itu.

"Kau belum meminta maaf," katanya hampir tak bernada, masih dengan wajah yang minim ekspresi.

Sebuah seringai geli terukir di bibir pemuda yang masih menyandarkan punggungnya di pintu.

"Dasar teme… kau memang senggak. Apa salahnya meminta maaf dulu—"

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya di hari itu, perkataan Naruto dipotong mentah-mentah oleh sang kekasih dengan pagutan bibirnya.

Kedua bibir beradu. Lidah bertaut. Dan napas kembali habis. Terlepas lagi. Mata biru yang tadinya terpejam kini kembali membuka, mendapati kilauan mata onyx yang terarah tepat ke arahnya.

Bibir sang Uchiha kembali membuka, napas hangat itu kembali menerpa bibir Naruto.

"…aku ingin mengambil hadiahku."

* * *

"Kenapa kau tidak izin saja, dobe?" tanya Sasuke sambil tetap duduk di atas ranjangnya, memandangi sang Uzumaki yang sedang sibuk mengenakan celana panjang sembari terus mengeringkan rambutnya dengan tangan yang bebas.

"Sudah kubilang—aw!—aku tidak mau izin hari—duh—ini," balas Naruto sebelum meringis menahan sakit yang ia rasakan dan terus saja berusaha memasangkan celana hitamnya itu dengan sempurna. Naruto melanjutkan lagi setelah misinya yang satu itu sukses, "Ini hari pertama aku bisa datang ke Spiral dengan legal. Pokoknya aku harus ke sana, ttebayo!"

Mendengar itu, Sasuke mendengus—entah karena geli atau kesal, atau malah dua-duanya—sebelum akhirnya bangkit dan mendekati pemuda berambut pirang yang baru saja memasang kemeja hijau mudanya dan tengah berusaha memasang kancing demi kancing kemeja itu.

"Lalu kenapa kau harus kembali ke apartemenmu?" ucap Sasuke dengan kedua mata onyx yang tertutup, ia sandarkan dahinya di belakang kepala Naruto, tepat di rambut keemasan yang sangat ia kagumi. Tangannya sendiri sudah mencapai pinggang pemuda itu. "…menginaplah di sini," lirihnya.

Andai keluarga Uchiha dianugerahi hemoglobin eritrosit yang berlebih, bisa dipastikan sebuah semburat merah sudah menghiasi wajah pemuda ini. Rasanya memalukan. Sungguh memalukan. Ia jadi bersikap seperti anak manja yang tidak bisa ditinggal orangtuanya saja!

Tapi apa boleh buat… seharusnya ini bisa memancing pembicaraan Naruto—atau setidaknya dirinya sendiri—untuk membuatnya bisa menyampaikan sesuatu yang ingin Sasuke ungkapkan sejak berminggu-minggu yang lalu.

Naruto melepaskan diri dari Sasuke dan berbalik menatap wajahnya. Dengan ekspresi ragu ia membalas, "Tapi, Sasuke—"

Oh, OK, Uchiha Sasuke tak sesabar itu. Terlebih jika ia sedang dalam keadaan tertekan karena masalah kekasihnya.

"Tinggallah bersamaku," ucap Sasuke pada akhirnya.

Tik.

Tik.

Tik.

Selama tiga detik penuh Naruto terdiam dengan mulut yang hampir terbuka lebar.

"HEEH?!" balas Naruto setelah CPU di otaknya normal kembali, "Apa kau gila?!"

Kalau Sasuke itu Naruto, mungkin ia sudah merengut saat ini.

"Aku masih waras, dobe," katanya, "lama kelamaan aku tidak tenang melihatmu tidur di apartemenmu yang sempit dan berantakan itu. Lagipula kalau tinggal di sini, kau bukan hanya menghemat biaya sewa apartemen, tapi juga biaya transportas—"

"Hei, teme! Jangan hina apartemenku! Lalu, bagaimana dengan kakakmu?"

"Aku sudah meminta izin pada aniki, dia setuju," jawab Sasuke kalem.

"EH? T-terus… Ero Sannin pasti—"

"Aku juga sudah meminta izin pada kakekmu, dan dia setuju." Kali ini nada bosan terdengar di dalam kalimat Sasuke

Memang dipikirnya Sasuke asal tembak saja? Inilah yang ia persiapkan beberapa hari terakhir, hadiah khusus untuk ulang tahun Naruto. Pemuda Uchiha ini sudah berusaha keras selama beberapa waktu untuk bisa mendapatkan izin dari sang kakak maupun kakek Naruto. Dan sekarang semuanya tergantung pemuda berkulit kecokelatan itu sendiri… apakah ia akan setuju, atau…?

"Kupikir-pikir dulu," jawab sang Uzumaki dengan wajah berkeringat dingin, mata birunya memandang ke lantai—tak mampu memandang ke mata onyx sang kekasih yang bisa ia pastikan akan mengeluarkan Uchiha Death Glare™ detik ini.

"Putuskan sekarang," balas Sasuke dengan nada dingin penuh perintah. Tuh 'kan? Tanpa melihat sekalipun Naruto sudah bisa merasakan tatapan tajam yang tengah terarah kepadanya sekarang.

"Err… ugh," pemuda itu terlihat masih kebingungan. Ia—akhirnya—mengangkat dagunya dan menatap tepat ke mata sang Uchiha. Ia berseru tergagap, "A-aku belum bisa!!"

Sasuke terdiam—atau mungkin lebih tepat disebut terhenyak. Sang Uzumaki yang bisa dipastikan sedang amat-sangat-takut-sekali ini akhirnya memutuskan untuk memanfaatkan keadaan. Sebelum Sasuke sempat bereaksi, pemuda itu sudah berlari melintasi apartemen sang Uchiha tanpa mempedulikan rasa sakitnya di pinggangnya sendiri. Ia bahkan tega meninggalkan tempat itu dengan suara pintu berdebam yang memecah keheningan ruangan.

Hanya ada satu kalimat lagi yang menggantung di udara setelah kepergian pemuda itu.

"…sebaiknya kau tidak menolak, Naruto."

* * *

"Hhhh… hari yang melelahkan," ucap pemuda pirang itu sambil berusaha membuka pintu apartemennya. Keletihan memang nampak di wajahnya, matanya terlihat kuyu dan poni pirangnya hampir menutupi seluruh dahinya. Namun sedetik kemudian, sebuah senyum terukir di wajah kecokelatannya. "Memang melelahkan… tapi menyenangkan!"

Pintu apartemennya pun terbuka. Hanya tinggal mengambil beberapa langkah, dan ranjangnya (yang memang berantakan seperti kata sang Uchiha) siap menyambut tubuhnya yang lelah. Seharusnya.

Karena saat Naruto menyalakan lampu untuk mengusir kegelapan di apartemen kecilnya itu… yang menyambutnya di dalam hanyalah kekosongan.

Tik.

Tik.

Tik.

Tiga detik Naruto terpaku melihat pemandangan itu sebelum akhirnya ia kembali menekan saklar lampu, menghilangkan sumber cahaya dan membuat ruangan ini sama sekali gelap.

Pemuda bermata biru ini menunggu selama beberapa detik sebelum menyalakan lampu lagi. Mendapati kekosongan lagi. Mematikan lampu lagi. Menyalakan lagi. Mendapati kekosongan lagi. Mematikan, menyalakan dan—

"KEMANA BARANG-BARANGKU?!!" akhirnya pemuda itu berseru frustasi.

Tak sampai semenit kemudian, Naruto bukan hanya mempelototi setiap sudut kamarnya ini, ia dengan sengaja berjalan berkeliling kamar serta meraba-raba ruang untuk memastikan matanya memang tidak dalam keadaan error. Setelah meyakini barang-barang maupun persediaan ramennya memang hilang, Naruto bergegas bangkit untuk melaporkan kehilangannya… hampir. Karena ia terhenti saat ekor mata birunya mendapati secarik kertas mungil yang tergeletak tak berdaya di atas lantai, tepat di sisi pintunya.

Dengan rasa penasaran ia mengambil potongan kertas berwarna putih itu dan membaca tulisan yang tertera di sana. Siapa yang tahu kalau itu surat cinta dari Dark atau Kaito Kid yang baru saja berkunjung ke apartemennya? Oh, memang rasanya sangat tidak mungkin, tapi setidaknya surat ini bertujuan hampir sama dengan memo-memo kecil yang ditinggalkan oleh dua pencuri keren itu…

**-------------------**

**Dear UTSURATONKACHI,**

**Catatan ini sengaja kutinggalkan untuk berjaga-jaga… berjaga kalau-kalau ada seorang pemuda bodoh yang menolak hadiah ulang tahunnya—tawaran kekasihnya untuk tinggal bersama—dan malah kembali ke apartemen bobroknya ini. **

**Sekedar informasi, barang-barangmu sudah ada padaku, dikirim dan dipindahkan tepat semenit setelah kau keluar dari rumah (jam berapapun itu) pada hari ini.**

**Aku sudah memberikan pesan pada Jiraiya-san untuk tidak memberikanmu tempat kalau kau pergi ke tempat beliau, jadi kau harus memahami kenyataan bahwa tempatmu tidur mulai sekarang hanyalah ****apartemenku****.**

**Happy birthday, dobe!**

**Sasuke**

**p.s.: Aku tidak menyangka pemilik apartemenmu sangat baik. Beliau tidak hanya bekerjasama untuk memberikan kunci cadangan saat kau pergi nanti, tapi ia juga berjanji akan segera mengusirmu kalau ia melihatmu lagi di sana. Jangan lupa sampaikan ucapan terima kasihku padanya sebelum ia menendangmu nanti.**

-------------------

Suara robekan kertas terdengar bersamaan dengan suara geraman marah seorang pemuda. Namun itu tak ada apa-apanya dibanding suara yang menyusul di detik berikutnya…

"TEME BRENGSEEEEEEEK!!!"

_**-  
Fin  
-**_

* * *

.

.

.

Inspired by pertengkaran Megu dengan someone… tehehe, jangan marah ya mah?? *puppy eyes* *ditimpuk Frei*

Jadi… ini birthday fic…untuk BANYAK orang:  
1 Oktober: Sefa-samaaaa!  
10 Oktober: My LOVELY **Uzumaki Naruto**!! /// *dichidori*  
11 Oktober: my sista Rin~  
12 Oktober: ABC!! XD  
13 Oktober: Orang-gaje-yang-gak-penting-buat-disebut-namanya *gampared*  
15 Oktober: my twinnie Nadh~

Dan Megu persembahkan untuk **semua** yang sudah memberi ucapan selamat dan doa untuk Megu kemarin… beribu-ribu terima kasih untuk kalian! Megu nggak bisa ngetraktir apa-apa… jadi fic aja ya? *winks* *got kick*

Kalau bisa sih, tekan tombol _'Review this chapter bla-bla-bla' yang_ ada di bawah sebelum tekan back atau kemana-mana… hadiah ultah Megu, please? *ngarep* *dilempar*

**All hail SasuNaru!**

**HAPPY (late) BIRTHDAY, UZUMAKI NARUTO!!**

**We loves ya!!! XD**

Review if you don't mind~! =D


End file.
